


Submission

by thelonelywriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Anal Sex, Begging, Begging Dean, Bottom Dean, Dirty Talk, Dom Benny, Domestic, Fluff, Lap Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Smut, Sub Dean, Top Benny, don't kill me if it's off, first time writing dean/benny, of course, this is all sex i don't know what you were expecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10094711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: “There are those pretty green eyes,” Benny said, quirking up a smile and bringing a hand up to cup Dean’s chin. Dean tilted his head upwards with acquiescence. “Mm, you look desperate for it now, darlin’,” Benny hummed, taking in the almost crazed look in Dean’s eye, the hunger, the want, the need. Dean bit his lip but Benny only brought his thumb up, pulled down Dean’s lower lip, watched Dean lean into the touch.“Well, you’ve been a real good boy, haven’t ya? Little mouthy there at first, but I think we got that all straightened out,” Benny sighed, giving a firm little swat to Dean’s ass, making Dean jump with a soft little gasp. And it was true. Dean could be a huge brat, but with Benny, it was nothing a little spanking couldn’t do.“Well, I’ll fuck you real nice, but,” Benny began, trailing his thumb over Dean’s jaw line. “You gotta beg for it, sugar,” he told Dean, giving him a knowing look.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gabriel (dickyzimmermann)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dickyzimmermann/gifts).



> this is literally all [dickyzimmerman's](http://dickyzimmermann.tumblr.com) fault. well, alright, not /all/ of it, but they were behind most of it. i have never even put much /thought/ into dean/benny but now i find i have written porn w/ them what a world am i right??? anyways, this is kind of weird since i intended on making it short and having no lead up just quick bing bang boom but then it got kind of long and now it's awkward but i don't care, it's like 2:30 a.m. right now, can i catch a break (seriously though, major shoutout to gabe, they are always an absolute sweetheart and are also amazing at helping me w/ ideas for fics <333)

“You’re such a pretty thing, ain’t ya?” 

Dean clenched his jaw, swallowed a whimper. He let his eyes close and his back arch. Everything inside and out of him felt like it was pulsing, he could feel his heart beating in his throat, he could hear his blood rushing in his ears. It was difficult, but he grounded himself, felt Benny’s hands sliding down from his waist to his hips that were straddling Benny who was sitting on their couch, his position lazy while Dean was strung tight like a bow. 

Dean’s arms were bracketed on the back of the couch, his hands bunching the fabric of it, resting next to Benny’s head. Dean’s cock was hard and leaking against his stomach, red and swollen and begging for the touch of Benny’s hand. Even though, for the last ten, twenty minutes, Dean had been frantically rutting against any part of Benny he could get at. That’s what happens when Benny holds off on the actual fucking part. Dean’s already ready, had been lucky enough to get Benny to finger him open. He’s just waiting for the good part though.

Dean swallowed again, and got the courage to open his eyes, to look at Benny who was about at face level. Benny’s eyes were bright, hopeful, practically fucking gleeful, and Dean absolutely hated him for it.

“There are those pretty green eyes,” Benny said, quirking up a smile and bringing a hand up to cup Dean’s chin. Dean tilted his head upwards with acquiescence. “Mm, you look desperate for it now, darlin’,” Benny hummed, taking in the almost crazed look in Dean’s eye, the hunger, the want, the need. Dean bit his lip but Benny only brought his thumb up, pulled down Dean’s lower lip, watched Dean lean into the touch. 

“Well, you’ve been a real good boy, haven’t ya? Little mouthy there at first, but I think we got that all straightened out,” Benny sighed, giving a firm little swat to Dean’s ass, making Dean jump with a soft little gasp. And it was true. Dean could be a huge brat, but with Benny, it was nothing a little spanking couldn’t do.

“Well, I’ll fuck you real nice, but,” Benny began, trailing his thumb over Dean’s jaw line. “You gotta beg for it, sugar,” he told Dean, giving him a knowing look. Dean took in and let out a shaky breath. He could feel his heart racing even more at the prospect of begging, of offering submission, opening up, admitting to want, to need. The idea of it used to scare him, but with Benny, he opened up about it, and found that begging at the right times could just make his cock throb even more.

“Benny, please, I’ve been patient, and I’ve waited and I really really just…” Dean paused to exhale because he was going to stop breathing if he just kept talking. “I want you to fuck me, please, Benny, please,” Dean went on. Benny tilted his head, looked over Dean, and Dean watched his gaze travel all over his face, his neck, his chest. Dean followed his gaze, then caught sight of Benny’s cock that was thick and flushed pink, probably the biggest one Dean had ever actually seen in person. When he saw it, he couldn’t help but moan because having that inside of him…

“God, Benny, please, please,” Dean breathed out, catching Benny’s gaze, his fingers clutching desperately at the couch as if he was going to just fall off if he let go. Benny’s eyes sparkled even more, something dancing in them, something that made Dean melt a little.

“Sound so pretty when you say, please, honey,” Benny said, patting Dean’s hip. “Go on then. You need more lube or anything?” Benny asked, but Dean shook his head, immediately moving forwards, trying to get in a good position, chest to chest with Benny.

Dean took a deep breath and swallowed, his heart pounding as he reached around and took Benny’s cock in his hand. Benny let out a pleased sigh at the contact of skin, and Dean sat up a little more, positioning Benny’s cock against his rim. Dean couldn’t help but gasp a little. He had done this a million times before and he was completely stretched but Benny just always felt so big.

Dean squeezed his eyes shut, took one more breath, and slowly slid down on Benny’s cock. There was this awful whine that fell from his lips as he did so, and a drawn out groan from Benny that mingled with it. Dean’s breath came out shaky because God, Benny always felt so fucking good. Dean felt full and happy and he was pretty sure he was going to pass out from not breathing properly.

“God, Benny,” Dean eventually managed, rocking back and forth a little, trying to get used to Benny, his hands going back to brace themselves on the back of the couch where they had been before.

“Feels good, sweetheart?” Benny asked, leaning forwards so that his lips could brush Dean’s ear. Dean shuddered, goosebumps rising on his skin as those experimental rocks of his hips started to transform into more.

“Yes,” Dean breathed out, his head coming forwards, nestling itself in the crook of Benny’s neck. “Fuck, yes. God, you’re so good. So big,” Dean murmured, slowly rocking back and forth on Benny’s cock. Benny let out a low little chuckle that had shockwaves, little vibrations flittering through him and into Dean.

“You always say that, darlin’,” Benny muttered into Dean’s ear, a hand stroking itself smoothly down Dean’s back, the other curled around Dean’s thigh. 

“I know,” Dean sighed softly into the skin of Benny’s neck. The feeling of Benny’s hand on his back, calloused fingers sliding over his skin, it relaxed Dean, made him feel comfortable, at ease. He closed his eyes and rocked a little more on Benny’s cock, starting to get used to the feeling, the thickness of it.

“You start whenever you’re ready, baby boy,” Benny soothed, rubbing his thumb in soft circles on the skin of Dean’s thigh. “When you do you gotta fuck yourself nice and hard for me though, alright? I wanna see you work for it, honey,” Benny told him, gaining a moan from Dean who simply nodded. 

Dean took a moment or two before he was pulling away, taking a collective breath but keeping his hands next to Benny’s head. He looked at Benny who raised an eyebrow.

“You ready?” Benny asked, and Dean nodded, slowly rising up on his knees before sliding back down, not quite slow, but steady. Dean rocked back and forth a few more times before going at it again, and again, and again until he had a rhythm going, sliding up and down on Benny’s cock.

“There you go,” Benny sighed, sliding a hand up Dean’s waist, letting it rest on his ribs. Dean relished the touch, and his worked his hips harder, trying to get into a harsher rhythm, knowing that he would only get praise from Benny. And praise from Benny was one of his favorite things.

“‘Atta boy, that’s it, sugar,” Benny said as Dean let out a continuous moan, his head lolling back. “Work for it, baby boy, you gotta show me how much you want it,” Benny went on. Dean let out a pitiful whine before shifting his position, pausing to spread his knees out a bit so he could get more leverage.

Dean could feel heat rising all over him, and he knew his cheeks were pink, the rest of his skin probably flushed too. His hair was a mess, he was a mess in general, but he didn’t really care all that much. All he cared about was how it felt to be riding Benny, his cock thick and sliding in and out of him, feeling like so so much but not enough at the same time. Dean knew his own cock was slapping filthily against his stomach with every thrust of his hips, making the utmost indecent noise, and he thought dully in the back of his mind that he could shift forwards and grind it against Benny’s stomach, but he decided against it. He wanted to be far away enough for Benny to see him, to watch him. He wanted Benny to know how much he wanted it.

“C’mon, baby boy, harder,” Benny said, giving a little slap to Dean’s ass, something that made Dean groan, his head still lolled back. Dean did exactly as he said, worked his hips harder, tried to go faster. “I wanna see you beggin’ for it, honey,” Benny added on, and Dean wasn’t looking at him but he could tell he was smiling.

“Benny,” Dean whined, his back arching. “More.”

“I’m not giving you anymore, darlin’, you gotta do it yourself,” Benny replied. Dean whined louder this time.

“Benny, please,” Dean groaned, even though he knew he probably wasn’t getting any headway. The position they were in anyways didn’t help, Benny didn’t have that much leverage, Dean was kind of the one in control. Even though, he was definitely the submissive one.

“‘Please’ what, honey? You’ve already got my cock, I don’t know what else you need,” Benny said simply, widening his legs, trying to help just the slightest with the position. Dean groaned, half in frustration, half in pleasure. Things were starting to build, to get more intense. The heat inside of him was flowing faster, his pulse racing.

Dean took a deep breath, didn’t stop, only worked harder, fucked himself down on Benny’s cock faster. There was this unyielding, raw want inside of him that was coming out, showing with every motion he made.

“Look so pretty taking my cock,” Benny told Dean, letting his head fall back against the couch. “Look at you, how hard you’re working, how much you want it. So pretty when you’re desperate for cock, baby boy,” Benny cooed. Dean lost it at that, a loud, choked off moan falling from his lips as he dropped his head and let it hang forwards. “That’s it, honey, taking it so well,” Benny went on. Dean whimpered at that, his hips thrusting down harder. 

Dean moved around, shifted a bit, just experimentally, when Benny’s cock brushed that certain spot inside of him and he gasped. Dean’s hips stuttered for a moment before he got the right angle and rocked his hips back and forth, let the head of Benny’s cock rub against his prostate.

“Is that the spot, baby boy?” Benny questioned soothingly, letting his hands curl around Dean’s hips. Dean rocked his hips down a little harder, whimpered, and nodded.

“Y- yeah,” he managed shakily, his breathing unsteady. Benny patted his side and tilted his head up.

“Deep breaths, baby boy, deep breaths, it’s okay,” Benny soothed. Dean closed his eyes, took in a deep breath, and slowly let it out.

“It just feels so good,” Dean murmured, starting to rise up then slide back down, get into the same rhythm he had before, but this time with a better angle.

“I know, honey, I know,” Benny breathed back. 

Dean started up again, but this time, sparks danced behind his eyelids with every thrust as Benny’s cock hit his prostate every time. It was maddening, just how good it felt, and Dean got lost in it, in the feeling of not being touched yet having such raw pleasure run through him, through every inch of him. It became overpowering, like some giant wave about to crest. It all felt so good, Dean felt so open, his eyes welling up with tears, noises welling up in the back of his throat. 

At one point, Dean felt a single tear slip out of his eyes that were squeezed shut. He thought Benny wouldn’t notice, but then, Benny’s thumb was wiping away the tear.

“Don’t cry honey,” Benny said softly, smoothing his hand down Dean’s side.

“Feels so fucking good though, Benny,” Dean groaned, his thrusts frantic at this point, that tell tale feeling of an orgasm rising in his stomach. “Benny, God, please,” Dean choked out, his knuckles white on the couch, his body pulled taut. He was so close, right on the edge.

“It’s alright, baby boy, c’mon. I wanna see you come,” Benny said, grip on Dean’s thighs tightening. Those words echoed through Dean for a moment, maybe a few more, everything rising and rising until it snapped in the most glorious way Dean could imagine. Dean let out an ungodly loud moan as he rode out his orgasm, hips stuttering and come pulsing from his cock. 

He let everything fall, that white hot rush of pleasure fading until he slumped forwards against Benny with a whimper. His hips were still moving, and he could tell by Benny’s breathing that he wasn’t quite there yet, so Dean rocked his hips back, thrust them down a few times until Benny was tensing too, groaning Dean’s name over and over like a prayer.

Finally, they were both sweaty and languid in each other’s arms before Benny reached a hand up and started brushing Dean’s hair off his face.

“So so good for me, darlin’,” Benny said softly, peppering kisses all over Dean’s neck, the side of his face. “You always look so so beautiful like that,” Benny added on, making Dean smile and nuzzle back into the crook of Benny’s neck.

“S’ good,” Dean slurred into his neck, shifting on Benny’s softening cock. “Love it when you let me ride you like that,” Dean sighed, pressing a kiss to Benny’s neck.

“Well, I love when you want to,” Benny told Dean, smiling softly as he smoothed a hand over Dean’s sweaty back.

“Mm, nice dynamic then,” Dean said, gaining a chuckle from Benny.

“You want some food, huh? Maybe a shower?” Benny offered.

“Shower,” Dean nodded.

“You got it,” Benny hummed, pressing a long kiss to the space behind Dean’s ear. 

“What’re you making for dinner?” Dean ask, voice muffled into Benny’s neck.

“What do you want?” Benny asked. Dean hummed for a second, thinking it over. Benny was an amazing cook, so pretty much anything would be appreciated.

“Do we have chicken?” Dean mumbled. Benny hummed and nodded. “Fried chicken?” Dean suggested hopefully. Benny nodded again.

“I’ll make you some nice fried chicken then.”

“God, do I love you,” Dean sighed, happy and smiling softly. Benny smiled back, kissing Dean’s neck once more.

“I love you too, Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> what did you think!!!! should i write more dean/benny???? let me know, comments, kudos, anything like that is amazing, as you know, and is so much appreciated. i hope that all of you are doing well, thank you so much for reading <33


End file.
